Naughty Boys
by Mokibobolink
Summary: Late one night, Tony and McGee are the only ones left at NCIS and decide to do something they've always wanted. Will they be caught breaking the rules or will they finally be able to give in to their urges?


_Huge thanks to Laine3112 for her help on this. I had a bare bones idea of what I was thinking of and with her encouragement as well as a few of the naughtier lines (her fingerprints are all over the one where Tony calls Tim "Probalicious" and where Tim refers to "dexterity" – I shall say no more so as not spoil it), I was able to flesh this out and turn it into something I liked. _

_And before anyone starts to worry, I just wanted to say that yes I am still working on the next chapter of Cavalry. But I was in the grocery store yesterday when this idea for a quick little one-shot hit me and I decided to roll with it. I'm venturing into new territory here but perhaps not exactly in the way you might think. I decided to have a little fun with Tony and Tim….hope y'all enjoy. _

_-Moki_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Naughty Boys

"Tony we can't, you know Gibbs has a rule against…." Tim stopped speaking as he felt a finger being pressed to his lips in the near darkness of the room where his partner had dragged just him a few moments before.

"Shh…," Tony said, removing his finger slowly when he was sure that the other man wasn't going to make sounds loud enough to give away their location. "Timmy, we're safe here. You think I didn't check first? The door locks from inside. Nobody's gonna know. Nobody's going to find out…I promise."

McGee swallowed nervously. It wasn't like he and Tony had never done something like this before, but that had been while on a case. This was different, this was for real.

"Everyone left Tim, it's just us here now."

"Yeah but Tony we're supposed to be working on the case. I have a bunch of leads that I have to…"

"Don't you think we'll get more work done after we have a little fun? Clear our minds?"

McGee opened his mouth to protest further when he found he couldn't. Tony's hands were moving in ways he'd never seen before and soon he knew the excitement would get to him. Tim was never able to control the noises that came from him in situations like this and he was afraid that, locked door or not, someone was definitely going to figure out what they were up to in their little hideaway.

"Tony stop….please," Tim practically begged.

Tony's eyes twinkled mischievously as he moved even closer to his partner, not stopping his hands from doing the things that were ready to set Tim on fire.

"I don't know why you're fighting this Tim. You know you've wanted to do this for a long time…..we both have."

How did Tony know exactly what he'd been thinking, Tim wondered. How did he know that yes, he'd always been dreaming of this exact moment ever since he'd had a taste of what it would be like, back on a case long ago. Ever since then Tim had been holding himself from thinking those thoughts again, knowing where it would lead and how that would be wrong. The rules were there for a reason – to protect them all. How could he think of breaking them just for a few moments of pleasure?

Had Tony been thinking these things all along, too? Tim hadn't thought he would. He didn't think he and Tony would ever want the same things and yet there was his partner, standing in front of him and making an offer that Tim never thought he'd hear coming from the other man's lips. At the mere thought of it, Tim felt his pulse race again.

Tony could see that Tim was ready to give in, but found himself completely caught off guard when the other man grabbed him and started pushing him down to the ground. Tony had pulled Tim into the room with him on an impulse, not allowing himself to really think about what he was about to do. He'd known that if he'd really thought about it for too long, he would have lost the nerve.

"Whoa easy Probie," Tony said nervously, all of his bravado leaving him when his normally reserved partner started showing signs of taking over the game. "There's nothing like a little uno a uno action to get the blood pumping, Probalicious. But you know… I uh….I haven't done this for a while, you're gonna need to go easy on me."

"I know, it's okay. I promise I'll be gentle. Besides, it's all about rhythm and dexterity, Tony. Trust me, if there's anyone who can help you get your groove back, it's me," Tim said with a wicked grin. Now that he'd decided to roll with it, his excitement was growing by leaps and bounds every second, ensuring that keeping his promise to be gentle on the other man might be more difficult than he thought.

The two men continued to lower themselves to the ground, grinning at each other as they realized what they were about to do. It was wrong and they might get caught but that was just fueling them on further, adding to the anticipation of what was to come next.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Probie?" Tony asked finally, wanting to be sure before they lost themselves to the feelings exploding inside. He knew that the other man had been feeling the same urges he had, but he didn't want to force Tim, that was never part of the plan.

"Oh yeah I'm sure Tony," Tim replied, closing the space between them until they were practically nose to nose. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…..now give me that joystick and I will show you how this is done."

Tony handed over the ancient video game tool, crossing his legs as they both settled themselves on the floor. Sitting in chairs would just not do for Pac-Man, one had to play it like they were 12 years old again, sitting in their parents' living room with a bunch of cheering friends hanging around. Finding an old version of Pac-Man and sneaking it into MTAC hadn't been too hard. Finding the old joysticks had been a bigger challenge.

McGee smiled as he hit the button to start the game.

"Get ready to have your ass handed to you DiNozzo."

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong, McGoo."

"We're playing Pac-Man genius."

"Then it's on like Pac-Man."

A few minutes later if anyone had been walking past the door to MTAC they would have heard the sounds of screaming and groaning as Tony unexpectedly took the lead in the first match.

The End


End file.
